


When Mrs. Hudson isn't home...

by You_are_perfect



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cake, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Teenlock, Unilock, john didn't expect it, really a cake here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was tired and cranky after exam. Then he found a viral video in the internet. And Mrs. Hudson was out so... why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Mrs. Hudson isn't home...

”God, I’m tired!” was the first thing that come out from John’s mouth the moment he entered into the flat that he shared with Sherlock. He put his jacket onto the coat hanger stand before he stepped up to the living room at second floor. When his eyes met with the sofa, he fell miraculously on it and sighed in relief. It had been a long day and he just glad that he finally got a chance to rest.

”Hello, John. How’s the test?” Sherlock asked him from the kitchen. He was dealing with his own experiment that involved with various chemical and some body parts. Unlike John, Sherlock did not go to university today. Both of them took different courses. Most of the times, their class were held in different times. Depend on the professor whenever they want to teach their students or not.

”I just hope that I won’t screw up, thanks,” John replied back to his best friend. He hugged the Union Jack cushion tightly and stared to the ceiling. Right now, he just wanted to forget the stress and headache that he had during exam. He wanted his own rest, nothing can ever stop him from that.

”Screw up? There’s no way you screw up. You’ve been studying like hell every night. Plus, you’ve never been fail in any exam before,” Sherlock reminded him. His hands still continue doing the experiment precisely while talking to John. This experiment is almost done and he cannot stop now.

”Yeah, but the exam sheet seems to want to blow up my mind. I just don’t want to think anything about it now,” John got up from his lying position and stretched his body. He put back the cushion next to him and leaned to the sofa. He wanted to sleep, but he felt that his mind still whirling actively after the exam. He need to do something else.

After a few moment of thinking, John decided to pull out his smartphone and surfed the internet. He scrolled the page of every website he went through. He checked his friend’s social profile and commented some of their status. Nothing was interesting in the internet. The blonde-haired decided to get up to his room when he found a new video that somehow got viral. He clicked play and watched it for a while.

Sherlock heard some noise from the living room. John must be watching something then. Hmm, whatever. He needed to focus with his own experiment anyway. Just a little drop and he could record the result he got from this. When Sherlock finally done with his experiment, he was about to clean up the kitchen when John asked him:

”Sherlock, do you still have the trombone that you stole from the band?”

***

Mrs. Hudson unlocks the door when she finally got home. She just went out to but some groceries. Her kitchen seems to run out with food and she need to fill them up. Beside, her tenants sometimes always forgot to eat and she needs to remind them that it was unhealthy to not fill their belly. This is why she makes them some meal and forced them to eat during their mealtime when they were in her flat. Mrs. Hudson cannot see her boys got sick.

She was about to enter into her kitchen when she hear a loud noise come from there. _Oh, I’m hope Sherlock not doing any weird experiment,_ Mrs. Hudson whispered to herself. She went inside the kitchen, only to be surprised and left her utterly speechless.

Sherlock and John both had their sunglasses on their face. The black-haired young man played the trombone. Meanwhile, the blonde-haired boy just moved his head occasionally as he opened and closed her microwave oven in rhythm with Sherlock. Even if this was not the same with Sherlock’s soft melody from his violin, Mrs. Hudson thought they were doing great job doing this ‘orchestra’.

”Boys, what are you doing?” Mrs. Hudson asked them with loud voice. She worried that they might not hear her when they were doing such a noise at night. This old lady just hope they were not bothering any of their neighbor.

”Oh, hello Mrs. H! We’re just copy the video that somehow get viral in Internet,” John pulled down his sunglasses and grinned toward Mrs. Hudson.

”John’s idea. He just wanted to do some mild crazy thing after his exam,” Sherlock took off his sunglasses too and pointed to John. He put the trombone onto the table after he was done playing with it.

Mrs. Hudson just giggled as she put her groceries bag onto the table too. Her tenants never failed to make her surprise and amuse with their eccentric. It was really nice to have them living inside her flat, they were such nice boys and always keep her in company.

”Sherlock, you don’t mind to…” John glanced to Sherlock and the refrigerator for a few times, signaling Sherlock about something. It took for a few second that Sherlock got up and open the fridge, bringing out the chocolate cake down to the table.

”Oh, what is this for?” Mrs. Hudson got curious, did she forget someone’s birthday?

”Nah, one of my mates gave me this cake. So I thought why don’t we all eat this together?” John sat down next to Sherlock after he took some plate and a knife to slice the cake.

Mrs. Hudson smiled fondly toward John, but she shook her head “That’s nice of you John, but I’m really tired now. I think I want to sleep now. Maybe you could keep some for me tomorrow,”.

”Will do, Mrs. H!” John promised. Mrs. Hudson left the kitchen after she was done with her boys and groceries.

Sherlock was about to stand up when John pulled his arm and drag him back to chair “Oh no! You’re not going up there and do God-knows-what. You eat the cake with me and you’re not going to run away!”.

”Why should I eat the cake?” Sherlock knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

”Because my instinct told me that you didn’t eat much today and I’m not letting you go up without eating anything. God, don’t you even realize that you’re skinny as skeleton,” John poked Sherlock’s waist, which resulted of Sherlock’s giggled hysterically and pushed away John’s finger from him.

”Fine, I eat the cake with you. Don’t poke me like that again,” Sherlock pouted, but then he took the knife and sliced the cake before putting it onto his plate. He took a spoonful of cake and ate it, accepting the fact that this cake was delicious and he should eat his slice to make John satisfy and fill his own hungry belly. Not long after that, John took a slice of cake too and they both in silence together.

When Sherlock finally finished with his cake; he lifted his head up and watched John still on his way to finish his cake. He noticed that there was some cream from the cake next to John’s lips. Without thinking, Sherlock pulled John’s chin and licked that cream away from John.

John was eating the cake peacefully when Sherlock suddenly interrupted him with his tongue so damn near with his mouth!

When Sherlock back off, John just paused any of his movement. His brain still tried to perceive this situation. He felt like his brain got a system error, can barely think of anything. The unfinished cake was now forgotten, John can only think of what Sherlock had done to him.

”John, what’s wrong? Why are you red?” Sherlock questioned his best friend with his weird behavior.

”Did—Did you just—kissed me?” John stuttered.

Hearing that question, Sherlock finally realized the mistake he just made. He blinked his eyes for a few times before he said “There was some cream on your face and I can’t hold myself from cleaning it up,”

”Oh…” John nodded a little. He stared back to his cake, starting to lose his appetite. However, his belly was still hungry even if he was in no mood to eat anyway.

Out of the blue, Sherlock wiped some cream on the cake and smudge it on John’s lips. He pulled John’s face again and smashed his lips to John this time. Sherlock even licked the cream on John’s lips and bit John’s bottom lips.

When Sherlock was done with the kiss, he smirked toward John and remarked “You know, you taste quite good with cakes on you,”.

”Shut—Shut up, you prick!” John was getting redder and now more focused to eat the cake. It did not take a long time for him to finish that one slice of that damn cake.

”I’ll be waiting in my room if you’re needing me~” Sherlock got up and left John behind with two dirty plates and two spoon. John sighed in annoyance, that git seriously being such a lazy ass. Now he need to clean up the plate and the spoon before he go upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the vine 'When Mum isn't home' kinda inspired me to do this...


End file.
